Ouran Academy Hostesses
by Cellobrate
Summary: Enter six beautiful girls who have decided to form a hostess club because they believe men deserve the same pleasures the Host Club gives the women. But what will happen when the two clubs are forced to share a room? R R, pairings where necessary.
1. Prologue: Enter the Hostesses!

**Author's notes!**

**Please read and review this first chapter; it's really short. It will not kill you to take thirty seconds of your time to tell me what you think.**

**Please don't review with all sorts of critical analysis; this is purely for my entertainment and I don't care if it sucks.**

**Thanks!**

**Abbey**

"What is this all about?" Tamaki Suoh exclaimed, throwing his hands up and causing commotion in the hallway. The other Host Club members focused their attention on the fancy pink poster that was causing Tamaki's rage. The poorly-tacked-up paper read, in swirly black font:

INTRODUCING:

The Ouran High School Hostess Club

Six dedicated and beautiful young women capable of pleasing any hopeful young man over tea and cakes, at your service!

The Ladies

Kiyomi Kuran; the Princess

Kagura Yasoh; the Cute Type

Rika and Kira Nakagawa; the Vixen Twins

Miya Matsumoto; the Lolita Type

Kyoung-mi Cheng; the Shy, Quiet Type

For questions and advance booking, call Akito Soh or visit him in Music Room #3 on Wednesdays, Thursdays, or Fridays. The ladies look forward to meeting you!

Tamaki continued making a scene in the hallway, attracting attention from passersby and admirers. Several girls were swooning, their hearts practically beating out of their chests, overcome with affection for their obnoxious, dramatic prince.

"Takashi?" Honey's eyes widened as he looked up at Mori. "Does this mean we can't have our room anymore?"

Before Mori could answer, Honey felt a female hand caressing his shoulder. When he turned around, he was faced with a beautiful strawberry-blonde girl he didn't recall ever seeing before. "No," she said smoothly and sweetly. "We'll be really quiet and besides, we'll only be there three days a week. Don't worry, cutie, it'll all be fine." She giggled and smiled before turning to Tamaki.

"Suoh-san. Hajimemashite. Kuran Kiyomi da." She bowed low, her long hair tumbling over her shoulders.

Tamaki smirked. "You know, Kiyomi-san, it's rather inappropriate to use the _da_ form over the _desu_ form when meeting someone for the first time."

Kiyomi rolled her eyes. "It's also informal to call someone by their first name after meeting them for the first time, _Suoh-san._ Anyway, now we're even! Princess to prince, I guess there's some things we must attend to." She folded her arms across her chest and attempted to look serious but her sweet eyes deemed this impossible.

Tamaki's eyes narrowed. "So you're the leader of this new Hostess Club?"

"That is correct."

"I'd like to meet the other ladies. After that, you may formally meet the hosts."

Without answering him, Kiyomi turned on her heel and set off to find the hostesses and bring them to meet the boys.

Tamaki called out after her, "We'll be in Music Room number three!" but Kiyomi ignored him.

After rounding up the girls they all organized themselves into a triangle shape and threw open the doors to Music Room #3.


	2. Introductions, or something like that

**Author's notes!**

**I was absolutely and completely appalled to find that, today when I went to check the reviews, there were already three positive reviews and five alerts. Thank you so much for the positive feedback, I've never had this much general fancy for my stories as this one! Please forgive the amount of dialogue in this- I found it was hard to avoid. Again, please read and review, I'm a little more motivated with all of my fans now and the chapters will begin to be a little longer.**

**Thanks!**

**Abbey**

The girls, previously confident, were now faced with seven extremely attractive boys who had spread themselves casually about the room, occupying themselves and each other over tea, cakes, and light conversation. The hostesses all stopped in their tracks with the exception of Kiyomi, who marched straight across the room defiantly to the loveseat Tamaki had splayed himself out on.

"My girls are here, Suoh-san."

Tamaki smirked at the sight of the pathetic-looking girls gathered in the corner. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Kiyomi turned around. The girls were still huddled around the doorway, unwilling to enter and face these unknown men. She shot them all a threatening look and they immediately lined up behind Kiyomi obediently.

Kiyomi stepped forward to meet Tamaki and replaced her defiant glare with a sweet smile before speaking.

"From class 2-A comes myself, the Princess, Kiyomi Kuran. The Kuran family is famed for their highly successful restaurant business; however, I would rather pursue a career in classical violin." She paused and allowed a petite blonde girl to join her before continuing.

"Kagura Yasoh, the cute type from class 2-A, comes from the wealthy Yasoh family of skilled surgeons. Kagura wishes to carry on the family business." Kagura looked at Kiyomi, indigo eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, yeah. You may call her Kaa-chan, or Miss Kagura, by her request." She mouthed _sorry_ to her before moving on.

Next, two identical twins with the same mischievous smile and flaming red hair joined Kiyomi and Kagura. Kiyomi opened her mouth to continue the introductions, but one of the twins touched her hand to Kiyomi's face to stop her. Instead of Kiyomi announcing them, the twins spoke at once in the same smooth voice.

"From class 2-A and the family managing the Nakagawa Corp. of medical supplies-"

"I'm Rika Nakagawa-" started one girl.

"-And I'm Kira Nakagawa," finished the other.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other and blinked.

Honey gasped with joy when he saw a short girl with blonde curly pigtails and huge blue eyes come forward. A grin stretched across her face as she joined the other girls and heard Kiyomi announcing her name and year.

"The Lolita type, Miya Matsumoto-sempai of class 3-A, comes from the Matsumoto family of musicians. Her father Hideto Matsumoto was the famously flamboyant 'hide' from X-Japan whom I know all of you have heard of. Miya-sempai wishes to follow in her father's path of instrumentalism, but she would rather go into classical music than hard rock. Other than that, Miya-sempai adores nothing more than she does strawberry cake and her stuffed fox Kai-chan."

Kiyomi took a minute to breathe, having run out of air rambling about her petite senior and her father. One last shy-looking girl with shiny black hair and huge brown eyes refused to step forward. Kiyomi gave her an understanding smile and continued, gesturing in a way that the boys would understand who was being spoken of.

"This is Kyoung-mi Choi. Her brother Seoung-hyun Choi is a member of the Korean group Big Bang. The Choi family is honored in South Korea for their musical ability but unfortunately the fame of the rest of the family has not yet been recognized in Japan. Although she is purely Korean, Kyoung-mi speaks fluent Japanese as well as Korean and English. She is a foreign exchange student in third year, class 3-A. As you can see, she is quite shy but extremely intelligent and it would be useful for you to get to know her." Kiyomi smiled again at Kyoung-mi and turned back to the boys.

She smiled in their direction, signaling that she was finished and that they could make their introductions. Of course, the Host Club had much more thought-out, flamboyant presentations of their members, but what they didn't know was that the Hostesses had a lot more going on behind the scenes. After all, Kiyomi had already moved some of their materials into Music Room #3. It was up to the Hosts to find it.


	3. A contest, for the dear readers

I have a job for you, my readers!

As the story stands right now, I have lost my creative mind. Therefore, I need you all to:

Come up with ideas for the Hostesses.

Please, please, please review with anything you have. I promise I'll try to make it work to the best of my ability!

I hope to see a million reviews when I log on tomorrow.

Thanks so much,

Abbey Del Valle (Cellobrate)


	4. Search On

**Hello there readers, again, for this is the (technical) third installment of "Ouran Academy Hostesses." I'd like to thank RainbowRaptor400 and Sierra Clover for the wonderful reviews you gave me this weekend! I'm using Rainbow's idea this time, but I promise that the next chapter will include Sierra's idea. Thanks so much! Keep reading and reviewing (it's never too late to send more ideas!) and I love you all. Unfortunately I do not own Big Bang, OHSHC, Google, Facebook, Youtube, X Japan, hide, or anything else but the words I write!**

**This chapter took a while to post. I apologize; but this one is a looooot longer and doesn't contain as much dialogue. As always, read and review, and I love you all!**

**Abbey (Cellobrate)**

3. Search On

One beautiful (but terribly gray and rainy) Tuesday morning, Tamaki Suoh was late to school.

He had a terrible row with his father before angrily skipping breakfast and rejecting a ride to school, which led to his tardiness for the first time ever. Usually after getting up late he would rush to get to class on time, but on this particular day he only arose four minutes late and blatantly caused the tardiness on his own. But in the end, he did not blame himself, his father, or his alarm clock; he (in a move very unsurprising for the likes of him) placed the blame on the family maid for not entering his room and waking him up herself. Maki-san was, understandably, upset once she found out.

And thus, Tamaki Suoh walks into Music Room #3 twenty minutes late and practically steaming from the ears.

"I think it's time we did something about this Hostess Club thing," said Hikaru (or was it Kaoru?) to Tamaki once he settled down and dried off. "Maybe we should interrogate them, or torture Kiyomi till she tells us things!"

"No, no," interjected Tamaki. "We need to give them all one day of free Host Club service, during which we would find out all of their information easily." He looked pretty proud of himself for coming up with such an idea.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and shook his head. "If it doesn't work, Haruhi will have even more debt to worry about-"

"-Hey, that's not fair!" Haruhi shouted from across the room, where she had been replacing the dead roses in a vase.

Kyoya ignored her and continued. "Anyway, the obvious choice is to use the Internet. With the talk these girls put up about each other I'm sure there'll be much to see if we Google them."

They all looked at each other, unwilling to admit the obviousness of Kyoya's statement.

Without any words and only a smug smile, Kyoya crossed the room to get his iMac from the desk. After quickly closing several "inappropriate" sites (Tamaki looked away as if he hadn't seen, but was stifling a smile), he opened a fresh Google search page. He typed in "Kiyomi Kuran" in the search bar.

What came up was mostly the usual: Kiyomi's Facebook page, her Youtube channel, and some results related to different Kiyomi Kurans around Japan. She even had a Fictionpress account where she had uploaded a few little poems and short stories over the years. Some of these were written in Italian (her Facebook profile noted that she was born in Italy and was therefore half-Italian).

Three of her poems mentioned an unnamed person she called "kareshi-kun" (a romantic term for "lover"); this emotional anonymity sent Tamaki into a frenzy of jealousy, anger, and appreciation. Google Image Search dug up nothing special; all of Kiyomi's profile pictures from Facebook turned up along with some more unrelated material.

Kyoya was about to deem this search completed and move on when Haruhi suggested searching on Youtube. He did this and clicked on the first video he saw.

Mori covered Honey's eyes (but couldn't resist looking at the screen), Haruhi gasped loudly, and Tamaki's face flushed exactly the shade of the crimson roses he knocked off the counter in his haste.

In a thirty-second video from three months past, Kiyomi and Kyoung-mi Choi starred in a rather racy advertisement for the Japanese branch of a popular Korean underwear brand. The two girls frolicked in a colorful girly meadow wearing only lacey underwear while a seductive voice lured viewers into purchasing a set for eight-thousand yen. Once the video was over, a heavy silence fell; Mori uncovered Honey's eyes before clearing this throat and turning away quickly (his face, too, was tomato-red).

"Next," Tamaki croaked, unable to say anything else, muted by his sudden shock.

Without arguing Kyoya Googled the Nakamura twins. He didn't turn up much; they had been tagged in some pictures of the Hostess Club that Kiyomi had posted on Facebook. He found some of the images of Rika and Kira strikingly similar to some he had seen of the Hitachiin twins, but didn't say anything; from the way they were looking at each other, it seemed they had already realized it.

After searching for Miya Matsumoto, Honey was absolutely overjoyed. In addition to hundreds of articles about her relationship with her rocker father Hideto, she had started a blog about bunnies and stuffed animals in her second year of high school. Kyoya expected it to be full of strange, childish things, but was appallingly mistaken when he read it; he and the others were amazed at Miya's level of intelligence. The writing was strangely fact-based; she had written full college-level theses on bunnies and the history of stuffed animals. Tamaki's mouth dropped open and Honey's eyes watered up with joy. Haruhi, at a loss for words, simply walked away to replace some more roses in their vases. Kyoya bookmarked the current page and went back to Google.

Next he searched for Kyoung-mi. Most of the results were in Korean; Kyoya opted to translate all of the pages at once and found fascinating results. Kyoung-mi's family was wealthy due to the fame of her brother. Seung-hyun was not only Kyoung-mi's brother, but also a popular rapper and member of the band Big Bang. People never associated Kyoung-mi with her brother because he went under the stage name of T.O.P. Thus, Kyoung-mi was able to lie low (literally) and avoid press in Japan by saying she was on a full scholarship to Ouran Academy. It seemed that the Host Club were the first to know (other than the Hostesses) of Kyoung-mi's potential fame. Kiyomi had revealed this fact to the Hosts before, but her teasing tone had led them all to believe that it was simply a play on their common family name. But they were much mistaken and had just been shown up by a bunch of teenage girls.

Kyoya was eager to make this final search, it seemed. He Googled Kagura Yasoh with more energy and determination than ever. At this point, the twins were bored with each other, Haruhi was trying with all her power to find something to do, and Tamaki seemed distant and somehow preoccupied. Completely oblivious, Kyoya continued his search. A minute or so later, his face exploded with complete joy. The others directed their attention toward the computer screen, which was showing what looked like a newspaper article scanned onto a website.

The article was about a girl (Kagura, of course) who had single-handedly figured out her parents' finances, paid their bills correctly, and straightened out their debt secretly within just over a year at the age of twelve thanks to her incredible accounting skills.

None of the others had ever seen Kyoya express any serious emotion, but this discovery sent Kyoya into ecstasy.

Meanwhile, Tamaki, was still distracted and disconnected from the present. He was still stuck thinking about Kiyomi's "kareshi-kun" and exactly the emotion he was feeling.

He made a mental note to, immediately when he got home, Google the words "fancy" and "jealousy."


End file.
